Like This
by shadowdweller25
Summary: "You like it rough don't you?" Who doesn't? Gibbs told Holly Snow that he didn't, but he was lying. He likes it rough, every now and again. Slash. McGibbs.


**I was just watching "Jet Lag" and the scene with Holly Snow and Gibbs, with Director Vance watching, what what brought this up. It was so sudden. I mean, I watched the way Gibbs smirked and instantly pulled up a blank document to get writing.**

* * *

**Like This**

"You like it rough don't you?"

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "No."

But on the inside he was thinking of just the previous night, in fact he'd been thinking about it all day when his clothes rubbed against his back. And he wasn't the only one. He's seen the way his lover fingered their collarbone, every now and again disappearing and coming back buttoning their collar closed.

_**~Flashback~**_

_He kicked the door closed behind him before throwing Tim against the nearest wall, crashing their lips together in a hard and violent kiss. Tim gave back just as much, grabbing at his clothes and ripping his shirt open, his nails digging down his chest and over his nipples. _

_Gibbs growled at the sensation and bit Tim's lip, drawing a cry from the younger man. He grabbed Tim's own clothes and ripped them, neither were going to be able to wear the clothes again. They weren't even free of the clothes completely. Their shirts were in ribbons, some on the floor, some still on them. Tim's pants were ripped and on the floor while Gibbs' only fell to his knees. Gibbs' rough callused fingers pinched and twisted Tim's nipples, another cry coming from the man. Fuck, he had to have him. _

_Thrusting his fingers into Tim's mouth, he growled, "Suck them."_

_Tim glared back before sucking them, Gibbs' eyes darkened as he watched that mouth work on his fingers. Having enough, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, biting and sucking on that swollen bottom lip and hitching one leg up on his hip, he reached his other hand around Tim and without warning thrust his wet fingers inside Tim._

_"Fuck!" Tim groaned and Gibbs growled as he felt Tim's nails digging into his shoulder. _

_"That's it, take them."_

_He watched with satisfaction as Tim thrust his hips back and down on his fingers, taking his wet fingers. It wasn't much lubrication or stretching, but that was fine with him and Tim for now. Taking out his fingers, he grabbed his cock and lined it to Tim's opening and pushed in, swallowing Tim's scream with his lips, Tim swallowing his own as Tim was so tight and fucking hot. _

_Slamming one hand on the wall above Tim's head and the other wrapped around Tim to hold him, he pulled back and slammed back into the younger body. Taking what he wanted and relishing in Tim's pleasure filled screams. Tim clung to him, pushing his hips to meet his, their thrusts violent and hard, painful. _

_"Tim," he growled, his grip slipping on the man and wall. He paused, biting Tim's shoulder in punishment for arguing, and while Tim moaned in pleasure and pain, he kicked his pants off and swiped off everything that was on the table by the door. Gibbs pushed Tim back on it and adjusting his hold on Tim's waist, he grabbed the other end of the small table by Tim's shoulder and used it as leverage, thrusting into Tim harder, harder, harder. Again, again, and again. Fuck, he needed him. No one else. No one. Just him, him, him. _

_"Jethro!" Tim screamed as he came, his head falling limply back off the other end of the table, laying his neck bare. Gibbs didn't try to deny it and leaned forward to bite Tim's collarbone as he came inside Tim, groaning as Tim's nails scratched down his back, leaving their marks like he left his._

_He slumped on top of Tim and smiled inside Tim's neck when Tim's fingers ran through his hair calmly. As if they didn't just go after each other the way they did._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Hmm, I'm usually good at reading people." Holly Snow said, breaking into his thoughts and leaning forward. She stared at him as if she thought she'd be able to see into his soul. Only one person alive who could do that, aside from his father anyway. "Role-play?"

Again, he smirked and shook his head. "No."

He liked his Timmy the way he was; geek, author, loyal friend, capable agent that was _**still**_ growing, and most of all he loved and took all of Gibbs; the good and bad. Mostly bad. And Gibbs didn't want him any other way.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW OR FAVORITE! They're appreciated.**

**Also, "Proof" #8 in the McGee's Keeper Series will be up sometime in a few days. I haven't forgotten about it or the series. I just got to write it. **


End file.
